The present invention relates to a carport structure, and more particularly to a carport structure having a rigid, frame-less concave canopy that can be light transmissive.
A need exists for a carport that protects vehicles from natural environmental concerns while still providing an unobstructed view of the vehicles.
A need also exists for a carport that reduces the amount of sun, UV rays, rain, hail, light snow and other elements that possibly could make contact with vehicles, yet also remains aesthetically pleasing, complements the surroundings, and allows the car to be on display.
In addition, a need exists for a carport suited for people that do not desire to keep their vehicles in a garage or other enclosed structure, but still want to keep them sheltered, particularly without significantly obstructing the natural view of the surrounding environment.
In accordance with the present invention, a carport is provided. The carport includes a rigid, concave canopy that is composed of a rigid self-supporting material. Consequently, the canopy can be a frame-less structure, that is, a frame to support the canopy is not required. The canopy typically has a width and length larger than the width and length of a standard size automobile. The carport further includes a suitable supporting structure that rigidly connects to the canopy, so that the canopy is mounted in a fixed position spaced above the ground a desired distance. Preferably, the carport structure in accordance with the invention includes a longitudinally extending support member rigidly secured to the canopy and to a laterally, generally horizontally extending supporting structure that has an end or a portion that is laterally spaced from the canopy. The end or portion of the laterally extending supporting structure that is laterally spaced from the canopy can be secured to another structure that provides the desired elevation for the rigid canopy. Typically, that structure will be a generally vertically extending post member mounted directly or indirectly to the ground, or to other suitable structure.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the rigid, concave canopy is composed of light transmissive material which maybe transparent or translucent. In another embodiment, it is composed of transparent material, which may include a one-way mirrored material, on either side and typically so that a person below the canopy can see upward through the canopy, but a person above the canopy cannot see downwardly through it. Thus, it is contemplated that in one embodiment the canopy will provide for a substantially unobstructed view of both the vehicle underneath it and the surrounding environment.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the rigid, concave canopy has a radius of curvature in the range of from about 5 to 30 feet or more. Such a radius of curvature will provide for an adequate shelter for the vehicle, while also providing enough of a curve for debris and rain runoff.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the rigid canopy is composed of a plurality of rigid, self-supporting concave panels attached or secured together in side-by-side complementary relationship. While the canopy material is rigid, it is to be understood that rigid materials inherently will flex to some degree. In one embodiment, each concave panel is suitably secured to another concave panel with, for example, a correspondingly concave or flexible channel member, or other suitable structure. In another embodiment, the transverse edge of each concave panel is secured within a channel member. In another embodiment, the edge of each concave panel is adhered within a channel member.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, one or more peripheral edging strips are secured to the peripheral edge of the rigid canopy, which rigid canopy may be composed of a plurality of concave panels. In one embodiment, the edging is composed of rigid acrylic material that can be transparent. In another embodiment, the edging is composed of flexible material. The edging provides additional protection of the panels, especially the panel edge, from environmental hazards and shock.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the longitudinally extending support member is constructed in a desired configuration and may include two pairs of I-beams, connected together, on a single I-beam or a square beam or pair of square beams with one pair or one beam rigidly attached to the supporting structure and with one pair located on different longitudinal portions of the canopy, which may be different longitudinal half portions of the canopy.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the longitudinally extending support member may further include arcuate members laterally spaced along the canopy length that are formed to allow attachment to the canopy at two transversely spaced areas taking into account the canopy""s radius of curvature, and have straight vertically extending ends. It is contemplated that the arcuate members are composed of a rigid structural material. In one embodiment, the arcuate members are composed of stainless steel tubing formed to provide the desired configuration such as in an arch shape. The arcuate members are composed of any suitable material including aluminum, steel and composite materials.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, each arcuate member further includes reinforcing arms that are suitably attached, such as by welding, to inside the tubular arch and also have straight ends. It is contemplated that the reinforcing arms are composed of the same material as that of the arcuate member.
Alternatively, in place of the arcuate members may be utilized angular support members.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the longitudinally extending support member further includes flanges that attach the ends of the arcuate members to the rigid, concave canopy. The flanges provide for a secure attachment to the rigid canopy and allow a relatively uniform distribution of forces on the canopy. It is contemplated that the flanges attach to the canopy by any suitable structure, such as, for example, with threaded fasteners, which may be by bolts. It is alternatively contemplated that the flanges attach with a suitable adhesive. The surface of the flange that abuts the canopy may have a curvature to match the canopy in the area of abutment.
In another aspect of the invention, curved or angled flanges are located underneath the canopy in a location directly opposite and complementary to the flanges. This embodiment will allow the concave panels to be rigidly secured and held together.
Alternatively, bolts may be embedded in the canopy material, which can eliminate the need for a bottom flange.
Numerous advantages may be realized by the present invention. For example, the unobstructed view of the sheltered vehicle can provide for a display and draw attention to the sheltered vehicle. This factor will appeal to people who wish to draw attention to their vehicles, possibly because of their rarity or prestige. Alternatively, commercial dealers that display many vehicles, for example, car or boat dealers, will be able to fully put on view and display the vehicles, while simultaneously protecting such vehicles from environmental elements.
In addition to providing for a full view of the protected vehicle, the transparent canopy has the advantage of preserving the view of the surrounding environment in which the carport is placed. This aspect will especially appeal to people that live in aesthetically pleasing locales that include, for example, mountains, water, trees, flowers, or even other buildings. With this carport, people will be able to protect their vehicles with only a very minimal obstruction on the view of the corresponding surrounding area.